


Job Choice

by Tortellini



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Cute, Cutesy, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Protectiveness, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Steve has a suggestion. I mean, a strong suggestion.Oneshot/drabble





	Job Choice

"So," Steve Rogers said lightly, even though his eyebrows were creased slightly just the same. "I don't mean to sound critical, but have you considered a new line of work?"

Bucky glanced at him. "Such as?"

"Pretty much anything?" Steve wasn't going to be picky right now. "I don't think "hired killer" has a bright future. Or any retirement plan."

Well. To be honest he did have a point.


End file.
